


Good To Be Home

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth shows up at his door this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **melyanna** who wanted non-angsty, hot  & happy reunion sex.

Elizabeth showed up at his door. She rarely did that. He usually showed up at her door, eventually.

It was absurdly only right at that moment that John finally realized the reason for that. Elizabeth knew that after a close call, no matter how nonchalant he tried to appear, he needed some time to be away from the looks and the questions. So she waited for him to come to her.

Of course, this time the call had been uncomfortably close. He couldn't really blame her.

Nor did he complain when, once his door was closed, she stepped into his personal space and kissed him. Not a light, polite, kiss, either, but full-scale, tongue-down-the-throat, "thank God you're not dead" kiss. He was still on a bit of an adrenaline high so it didn't take much coaxing for him to respond enthusiastically, until his hands were under her clothes and Elizabeth had one leg hooked around his hip. Finally she turned her head away to gasp for air.

"Hi," he said inanely.

She just smiled back. "Hi. It's good to see you."

He swallowed, "You too." His hand stroked down her hip and Elizabeth's eyes closed for a second. He took advantage and kissed her again. They could save small talk for later. Elizabeth just pressed herself even closer, and the feeling of her breasts against his chest made him groan.

He tried to steer them across the room to the bed without separating, but they ended up stumbling like drunken sailors in high seas and Elizabeth smashed into his desk with an audible "Ow." He drew away, cursing internally. She twisted her neck, reaching down and rubbing her thigh where it had collided with the edge.

 _"Good one, John,"_ he thought to himself. _"Way to kill the mood."_

But Elizabeth didn't seem too upset. She shot him an amused look. "Oops."

He mumbled "sorry" but she wasn't paying attention to him. She reached out and placed a hand on the desk and pushed, like she was testing it. Then she looked back at him and the smile on her face was absolutely wicked. His heart sped up.

"We haven't done the desk yet," she said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

John wanted to drop to his knees and thank God or aliens or whatever power had put this woman into his life. "Well," he said, attempting mock seriousness and failing miserably, "I'm always up for new adventures."

She reached out and pressed her palm against the bulge in his sweatpants. "You're up, all right, Colonel, but I think we can do better than that," she purred in this low, unbearably sexy voice. Seriously, the first time he'd heard that tone of voice coming from Elizabeth, he'd nearly lost it right then and there. It was better than the best porn, because nobody ever got to hear that voice but him.

It helped that she was touching him, of course. But the pants needed to go. Along with everything else.

They stripped out of their clothes fast. It took Elizabeth longer – he wasn't wearing shoes. She pushed her pants and underwear down but they caught around her ankles. Before she could bend over he grabbed her hips and dropped her unceremoniously onto the desk and concentrated on getting her boots unlaced and then yanking her clothes off while she laughed.

He tossed the fabric aside carelessly and stared. Elizabeth was completely naked on his desk, and while he watched, she leaned back on her hands. She spread her knees apart a bit, watching him with an almost predatory look on her face. She was absolutely irresistible. His palms slid up her thighs as he moved in between her legs. As soon as he was close enough, she reached for his dog tags and pulled him into another wet, sloppy kiss.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand covering her breast. His thumb teased her nipple, a little more roughly than usual, but the way she gasped and arched into his touch suggested she wasn't objecting.

He tickled her stomach with his fingers as they slid down, making Elizabeth squirm and let out a little shriek of protest. He was grinning as his mouth latched on to her neck, just below her ear, and then Elizabeth was squirming for a different reason. Her throat was very sensitive, and he kissed and licked and even bit at her neck and her shoulders while his fingers moved between her thighs – gentle at first, but it wasn't long before Elizabeth was gripping his head with one hand and begging, "God, John, now, please."

He pulled back, standing upright, and she followed. Her free hand wrapped around his erection, stroking the length. He had to grab the edge of the desk. Fuck, that felt good. Elizabeth knew just how he liked to be handled, how to twist her wrist and tighten her fingers at just the right moment to make him ache.

This woman _knew_ him, he thought through the haze of pleasure. Just like he knew her. All of her.

And they were still here.

He lifted her hand out of the way gently and guided himself to her body. Elizabeth tilted her hips, helping him, and he slid inside of her slowly, wanting to savor every moment. It was always incredible, that first thrust, the way she surrounded him, hot and tight. And as usual, she said his name in this breathless voice, and for a second he couldn't breathe himself.

Then he kissed her. Slow kisses, deep and wet as he began to pull out and push himself in again at a leisurely pace. Elizabeth wriggled in impatience. No doubt she'd been expecting desk sex to be hard and fast, and sometimes he was okay with that, but right now he wanted this to last. Hell, he never wanted it to end. Elizabeth's mouth open to him, her tongue playing with his, her body hot and soft and her skin pressed against his everywhere possible. Her legs were around his back and she was wet and trembling around his cock, the tension in them both coiling with every thrust.

Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss and focused her lips on his neck now, which was just playing dirty, because he was as vulnerable to that as she was. She hiked herself up, arm around his shoulder, and went for his ear. He cursed under his breath. Elizabeth could play dirty with the best of them.

His hands gripped her hips more tightly and he picked up the pace instinctively. Elizabeth pressed her face into his neck, her fingers tightening on his shoulder. "John, oh God, I'm close. I'm so close..."

He could feel it already. He reached between them, though there wasn't much space, and his finger slid high between her thighs and Elizabeth cried out. She did it again and again and he wasn't sure the desk was going to hold up as he moved even faster, thrusting deep inside her as his fingers stroked her just right until she exploded in his arms.

Elizabeth bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to mark the skin, and he held out only for a couple of seconds more. The feeling of her release all around him was too much and he came just after she did.

He just stood there for a long time, nuzzling her skin, kissing her slowly, his body softening inside of her. Elizabeth held him, her cheek against his shoulder, her legs still around him, until finally a shiver passed through her.

"C'mere," he said and slid his arms under her backside. She tightened her arms and legs and John lifted her off the desk and managed to carry her to the bed. Fortunately he didn't trip over any of the articles of clothing strewn across the floor.

Even as they settled into the bed, Elizabeth snuggled against him. John knew he had a sappy grin on his face, but it wasn't like Elizabeth didn't know about that either. He pulled the blanket up over them and tugged her flush against his body. "So," he murmured in her ear. "That's the desk."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a mischievous expression. "Well, _your_ desk, anyway."

He laughed, kissed her shoulder and settled in alongside her for the night.  



End file.
